Time for your CheckUp
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: Another request by my Manchester fanclub. Aki and Yusei are in love and want to push their relationship to the next level. Now this one night they decide to roleplay what will happen read and find out. Heavy Faithshipping not suitable for Minors!


**Time for your Check-up!**

**A/N: Well surprise, surprise I'm back and writing a new faithshipping one-shot Huzzah! Well a lot of people in my Manchester fanclub have been asking me for another kinky fic so here you guys go enjoy!**

The day had been pretty slow up in the apartment in Tops where Rua and Ruka lived. The twins had been preoccupied all day with numerous different things. Rua had gone with his friends and Ruka had been locked up in her room for reasons unknown only coming out to eat and bathroom breaks.

The two older members of the household Aki Izayoi and Yusei Fudo were simply sitting enjoying each other's company they had been dating one another for quite a while now and pretty much everyone they knew, knew about their relationship. There had only been one thing recently that had been bothering them they had never truly made it to the next mile of their relationship. They had trouble just thinking about sleeping with each other it wasn't the same as simply sleeping in each other's arms like they normally did. This was the big one.

Yusei looked at Aki who was reading a book she had been into reading for a while and it helped her relax more since after all she had been through she just wanted to be more relaxed than anything.

He looked at the cover of the book she was reading Romeo and Juliet. A small grin appeared on his face, even Aki had been thinking about pushing their relationship forwards she had been reading love stories for quite a long time now. He couldn't be sure but he had a feeling that she was too busy drowned in fantasy to think about it that heavily.

She finally finished reading the book and Yusei couldn't help but notice the tears run down her delicate face. She had finished the book fully so Yusei assumed that the ending must have upset her. He got up and walked over to her she continued to cry as he came over, he wiped her tear from her eye and looked deeply into her eyes trying to cheer her up.

"Sorry" She said choking back tears. "You must think I'm really silly to be crying over such things." She let Yusei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him in a warm embrace.

"You don't have to apologise I know it can be heartbreaking but at least it is just a story." Yusei smiled back at her trying his best to comfort her.

"I suppose so. Still it would be heartbreaking if something happened to you in the same way." Aki said breaking away from him after a minute she finally stopped crying but there was still a feel of sadness in her voice.

"That won't happen anytime soon but at least it is good to know you care. Anyway was there any relief in that book?" Yusei asked her trying his best to try and cheer her up.

"Well actually I must admit there was a fairly sweet scene in it. It is shortly after they are wed and they truly say how much they love one another. In a hidden bedroom where they make love and want to stay with one another, it is what I call really romantic." Aki looked up at him and smiled.

Yusei blushed at her sudden reaction. "Are you implying something Aki?" He asked her trying his best not to show his blush but failing miserably.

"Well you know we still have to go that far Yusei but for some reason I always wanted to do it but make a scene with it as well." She smiled as Yusei looked completely shocked by this kind of answer.

"What do you mean exactly?" He asked with a lot of confusion still that was probably because if she was ready to go that far he would understand. Still making a scene out of it was confusing to him.

"Well have you ever seen those people who role-play in order to spice up their love life?" She asked him in which he simply nodded. "Well why don't we try that? After all it can't hurt besides it could awaken something that we never thought was possible."

Yusei looked at her for a minute he still was finding this hard to believe but then at the same time there was a part of him that wanted to do it as well. "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Leave it to me just make sure you are ready later. This will be one night I promise you will not want to forget." Aki winked at him before walking out of the house.

Yusei stood there for a minute he was tomato red in the face with many weird visions floating around in his head. He wanted this but at some extent he knew that it could be difficult with the twins living under the same roof as him and Aki. He had to get the kids out of the house for the night after all he didn't want them to have their minds corrupted by the possible events that could happen.

At that time Rua had come back home. "Hey Yusei where is Aki nee-chan going she was heading down into town?"

"I haven't a clue Rua." Yusei replied he had a hunch but if it was a correct one he wasn't sure. "Rua are you and Ruka doing anything tonight?"

"We were just planning to stay here why?" Rua replied eying Yusei suspiciously.

"Err no reason really Rua just wandering." Yusei said whilst turning away he wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish this task but no matter what he had to get them out of the house. He looked around for the phone and went into the next room so Rua couldn't overhear he needed a way any way to get the Twins out of the house even if he meant having to do something that he would never have thought good for them. Spending the night with Jack!

He dialled the number and waited for someone to answer. After a while a woman answered the phone. "Hello there Jack Atlas's place how can I direct your call?"

"Hello Mikage I was wondering if you and Jack could do me a favour?" Yusei replied to the nervous voice he was use to it from this woman after all she had personally feelings for Jack but if Jack felt the same thing was still not really known.

"Oh Yusei blimey you had me worried. Well anyway yes I guess we can so what is it you need?" Mikage said her voice full of relief.

"I was wondering if you and Jack could look after the twins tonight at your place. I normally wouldn't ask but I have something important to do tonight and I wouldn't feel right leaving them here. So could you please do it?" Yusei asked his voice seemed calm but there were other parts of him which felt guilty for what he was doing.

"Of course we can Yusei after all I have something I owe to Aki-san so I will be happy to look after them." Mikage said her voice was calm and more than willing to do this little favour.

"Thank you Mikage I will drop them by in a few minutes. Goodbye." He hung up and went off to find the twins' at least now one part of his mind was calmer.

*Later*

Yusei had taken the twins to Jack and Mikage's he was just about to turn and leave when Jack appeared in front of him. "Yusei, why on earth are you dropping the brats at my place for the night?"

Yusei remained as calm as he usually did but he wasn't sure how to explain the situation. "I just have some important people coming over for the night and it is best that Ruka and Rua aren't around. Besides I don't want them to become bored and besides Mikage said she wouldn't mind look after them."

Jack smirked he knew for a fact that Yusei was lying. "Oh is that so? Because I have a distinct impression that you are lying, after all your eye is twitching slightly a very common sign for you when you are lying. It was just like the time when you were lying about being with Izayoi you haven't changed." It was at that precise moment that Jack realised what was going on. "Oh I see you are planning to finally go there are you? Well I guess what me and Crow said you really did need to get laid and now you are going to be."

Yusei's eyes widened. "What? Who? Where? When? Why? Jack that isn't true I just want to spend some time with Aki it has been hectic at home recently and we just wanted to spend some time together in peace."

"Yeah while your bodies get tangled up together whilst lying down on a bed." Jack laughed he loved seeing Yusei squirm like this and the fact that he found out his dirty little secret made this so much better.

"Jack shut up nothing like that will be happening." Yusei snapped back he was sure hoping the twins weren't hearing this.

"Ah now it is official you are going to do it. If you had reacted more calmly you may have gotten away with it but now it is one hundred percent certain that you are planning to have sex with her." Jack smiled evilly at his old friend.

"Look if I said yes that is what I'm planning will you please not tell anyone that we are planning to do this after all I don't think they really want to know what we are up to." Yusei was now practically begging Jack now he never really wanted to have Jack find out about his night and now if the others found out he would feel even more uncomfortable especially if word spread and Aki's parents found out.

"Don't want her parents to find out hey?" Jack said still smiling stupidly. "Fine Yusei I won't say anything but don't blame me when word eventually gets out about your love life."

"Fine I won't but if I find out you said anything I'll kill you." Yusei finally returned to his calm nature but he was very serious about his threat. He turned and walked away.

"Oh and I sure hope nothing falls off while you two do it if you know what I mean little Yusei?" Jack sniggered before returning back to his home.

_*Later that evening*_

Both Aki and Yusei were sitting together on the sofa in the living room they had enjoyed their evening together. It was the first time to simply enjoy each other's company without being disturbed they had eaten together, laughed together and were now just like a proper couple. However, it was now nearing that time.

"Well this is the time isn't it? Are you sure you want to go through with this Yusei? After all I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Aki asked him as she turned to face the young man.

"I'm ready when you are besides I have been preparing for this and I know you have too." Yusei gently reached in and kissed her forehead. "Besides what do you have planned?"

"Just wait on the bed for me and make sure your jacket is off I don't want to remove that later. I will join you in a few minutes; I need to get into character." Aki smiled and kissed him back before leaving to enter the bathroom.

Yusei was still puzzled but he didn't complain he walked into the bedroom and removed his jacket as requested before lying on the bed. He looked around this place and noticed something very different, the whole place was shaped like a hospital room and even had the moving screen and everything of course they weren't real ones but Yusei had to admit Aki had done a good job to set the scene.

"Well my patient are you ready for your check-up?" Aki appeared in the doorway in a nurse's uniform it was made up of a white skirt which most nurses wore as well as white blouse which covered her up and small shoes fairly similar to Aki's normal ones.

Yusei blushed heavily it was weird to see Aki like this but she was unbelievable beautiful with her new outfit on he would never have imagined Aki to be in such clothing but he didn't mind this seemed perfect. "Well I do feel a bit sick nurse maybe you could check me over."

"Of course after all that is my job." Aki smiled as she went over to his bedside. "So tell me Mr Fudo where is the pain?"

"Well I feel pain all over to be fair nurse I think I have been in a lot of stress recently and have fallen ill because of it. So what do you recommend?" Yusei replied he must admit at first he was weary but he was enjoying this.

"My oh my everything seems to hurt you Mr Fudo I heard from the rest of the staff still I'm new here but I'm sure I can help you besides they recommend if patients are under stress you must give them a massage. So I will give you a minute to get changed behind the screen." Aki said.

Yusei disappeared behind the screen and emerged a few seconds later simply wearing a towel covering his private area. "Ok then do you wish me to lye back down again." He asked.

"If you would it is more difficult to do if you are standing up." Aki said before gently pushing him onto the bed she was captured in this fantasy and the fact that Yusei was practically naked in front of her was making her swoon secretly. "Also could you turn onto your back? I will start there and then make my way forward."

"As you wish" Yusei rolled onto his back and lay perfect still as Aki started the process. Her hands rubbed against his muscular back, he moaned as she continued he was amazed at how soft her hands were and simply wanted more as the night went on and she continued to bury her hands deeper into him.

Yusei continued to enjoy himself as Aki flipped him over onto his front and continued. She put her heart over his chest feeling his heartbeat it was calming and relaxing to her since it was a sign of his love.  
Yusei smiled at her. "So tell me nurse when are you off duty?"

Aki looked down at him knowing that the time was drawing nearer and nearer. "Well I have a lot of people to get around but I get off in about half an hour." She said trying to play the innocent nurse game.

"Well the thing is I want to know how your heartbeat is like after all I think it is only fair wouldn't you agree nurse?" Yusei sat up in the bed and pulled Aki towards her, he gently cupped one of her breasts and squeezed it not enough to hurt her but to simply get her to do what he wanted.

"_Oh God I can't hold my moan in this is so it but I can do this one last thing to lead into it." _Aki thought to herself trying to keep in character as best she could. "Wait Yusei you can't feel my heart through my blouse so..." She stopped as she let her hair down and unbuttoned her blouse which afterwards she let it fall off her soft body and hit the floor below.

It was then the passion hit both of them. Yusei grabbed Aki's hips and pulled her into the bed with him. He let her explore his body as he took off her skirt and threw it aside leaving her in just her undergarments. It was clear that Yusei had never wanted Aki more than he did now. He kissed her belly button causing her to moan as his lips suckled on her.

Aki could feel herself being flipped over so now Yusei was on top of her. He pushed his lips onto hers whilst she wrapped her legs around his chest and he put his on the back of her head pinning her down. The kiss was raw and passionate and their actions spoke for themselves as they continued with their little game.

Yusei's towel was flown off by Aki getting her legs onto it and peeling it off and now he was completely naked whilst Aki was still in her undergarments. Yusei didn't want to be the one left out so he unclipped her bra and removed it from her so now all she was left with was her underwear. He started a little exploration of his own; he licked her body starting from her shoulders before travelling down between her breasts down her soft succulent body before reaching her hips were her underwear was.

He gently bit into the side of them, causing Aki to scream out his name as he slowly peeled her underwear down her legs before finally getting them off her and they joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

He returned to her head and plundered his lips back onto hers his moan was lost in the hot recesses of her mouth until he pulled away. "God Aki you taste so sweet."

Aki was lost in his embrace she loved the thought that they were together and this night was just turning out to be the best of her life.

Yusei moaned Aki's name before sending soft kisses down her neck making it impossible for Aki to even moan his name. "Aki I can't deny I have never wanted you more then I have right now."

His words ignited a fire in her blood, and desire gave the room a strange red glow. She needed him _now_. Regardless of who found out or what the future held. Yusei fingers brushed the valley between her breasts, her body jolted as if struck by lightning. His eyes were fiery in passion as he felt around her soft body.

He cupped her right breast gently and squeezed on the firm globe, he rolled it around in a playful dance. His free hand did the same on the other side, and her groans became more intense, coming from somewhere deep inside her.

Flames of passion consumed her as she gripped her legs around his body and pushed her body closer towards his. Wanting more of his lips touching her snow like body and wanting to feel his body against her.

"Yusei" She begged as his fingers brushed the ravished peaks, her appeal changed to a breathless moan.

"Do you want me to stop Aki? God knows I don't want to but I will for you." He murmured licking his lips before pressing into her body.

"I want you to keep touching me, please." Her hoarse plea sounded like a shout in the quiet room. Moving her body restlessly so that she could get the rest of the pleasure out of him.

He turned her around. "My God." His hands skimmed up the back of her legs, over the roundness of her ass, and finally twined with her bound fingers. He pressed a light kiss against her belly button.

Her stomach jerked, and she moaned his name. His hot breath stirred the flesh between her legs, so close, yet not close enough to touch.

"Please Yusei" she panted as they continued their pleasure this time she pushed him closer to her gripping him in her arms before brushing her lips around his body before pressing them over his lips.

He smiled as Aki pulled away from him she was in heaven and so was he. It didn't matter what happened they were together.

He lifted her leg onto his shoulder, his light kisses covering the inside of her thigh. The intimate caress gentled her, as if she were a skittish foal.

She stood spread open before him, unable to shield herself and unwilling even to try. Her body trembled with suspense. Her hips began rocking in an anxious pace. She ground herself against his mouth, her cries growing louder, the pleasure escalating to exquisite proportions. When his teeth grazed the sensitive bud, she shrieked, and shockwaves cascaded over her, Arctic cold and lava hot all at once.

Every muscle laboured against itself, and her nerves tensed. His mouth suckled harder, and her body coiled itself to explode.

"Well say what I want to hear." Yusei smiled he was getting a little bit more aggressive but he was still trying to make sure Aki wasn't being used he loved her too much he just wanted her to feel happy.

"Oh Yusei I need you to make me come. I want you! Oh God, please. You are my only one who can make me feel like this. I need you, please. I'm yours!" She moaned under all of it never had she felt more passion and want then right now.

It was true her body was his just like his body was hers.

They thrust together and they both moaned in unison. They tightened around each other and danced the dance of passion together and all the way through the night.

"What will I do with you Aki?" Yusei asked her.

Her laugh was throaty but she had to speak. "Bit too late for that you already know what you did with me."

"Fair point" He smiled stopping and lay there as Aki suckled on his neck. "My God Aki that was amazing."

"I know Yusei I'm so glad we can finally be one fully." She said as she placed on last kiss on his lips.

"I only have one problem."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Who is going to explain this to your parents?" Yusei laughed before wrapping his arms around her. She did the same pushing their bodies together and falling asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Well there you go my Manchester lot you wanted it and I have delivered for all the other readers. Well what can I say I pushed it to the next level myself and I don't usually write things like this but it was my fans so thanks for your support. Well I will say feedback is always welcome thanks for reading! **


End file.
